1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to a commode support apparatus and more particularly relates to a new and improved commode support apparatus for use in conjunction with hospital-type commodes utilizing an extended water supply conduit for securement of the invention thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of commode support and securement devices is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices have normally been of expansive and unnecessarily complex organization or have been inadequate to provide the necessary support for invalids such as stroke victims that require multiple support in the regular use of a commode facility. In this connection, there have been several attempts to develop commode securement and support devices which may be easily and efficiently utilized when desired. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,638,040 to Killen sets forth an invalid toilet chair that is rotatably positionable over a commode wherein a conventional type chair organization has an opening formed medially thereof enabling use of said chair by an individual of diminished physical capacity. The Killen patent while of assistance in providing support to an invalid-type individual, fails to provide the necessary support and particularly a cushioned support with associated securement devices for the appropriate positioning of such an individual in using a commode facility.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,977,028 to Chang provides an associated back rest in combination with a conventional commode to enable enhanced back and neck support of an individual, but as in other prior art devices, fails to provide adequate support and particularly a cushioned support in combination with a plurality of securement straps to appropriately position an invalid to a commode.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,321 to Farrell provides a back rest for toilet seats that merely provides extended lateral support to an existing toilet seat but fails to provide necessary back, arm, and securement devices for use with invalids and others of diminished physical capacity such as stroke victims.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,245 to Ettinger provides an additional back support attachment for toilet seats wherein a somewhat contoured back rest is secured to a conventional toilet seat to provide additional lateral support and comfort but as in the other prior art devices, is relatively remote from the instant invention in failing to provide the necessary neck and upper back support in cooperation with a plurality of securement straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,631 to Grady provides a portable commode formed with a plurality of wheels to effect a mobile structure including a restraining bar to span a seat area to maintain a use in position but while an effective mobile-type chair, does not provide the necessary extended neck and back support and securement apparatus as does the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 179,394 to Mills provides a framework associatable with a conventional commode to provide somewhat additional support apparatus but is of relatively remote organization and function to the instant invention.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved invalid commode support apparatus which addresses both the problem of comfort and effectiveness and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.